The project objective is to develop campus-wide access via wide area network (WAN) to library information systems. The knowledge and experience will provide the basis of advice given to other NIH components. The project to provide users with network access to DCRT Library information systems began in 1988, with remote access to the online catalog and various library information files. In April, 1989, NIH Library staff visited the DCRT Library to review LAN installations. Investigations and testing of networking solutions for CD ROM (compact disk read only memory) information systems led to installation of OPTI-NET, in April, 1989. An internetworking solution permitted users on the DCRT LAN in four buildings to access systems on the Library LAN. In 1990, network licensing was arranged for: Computer Select, Microsoft Programmer's Library, and Lotus Prompt. Library staff addressed the March 3Com CURE (network users group) to present experiences and to demonstrate Computer Select. In February, 1991, the Library catalog, various information files, and CD ROM publications were migrated to PUBnet, the campus-wide public 3Com network on NIHnet. OPTI-NET was later replaced by a C.B.I.S. optical server and system. Users on over 250 3Com networks throughout NIH can access PUBnet information from their offices and their own workstations. Four CD ROM publications are available on PUBnet. During this past year, we began to explore campus-wide information dissemination via the local Gopher system on the DCRT Convex. A demonstration project began, using the 1991 Current Index to Statistics database. In consultation with NIH statisticians, a new retrieval system will be designed. In addition to answering queries and providing brief consultations on networking CD ROMs and the selection and purchase of hardware and software, Library and PCB staff met with NIH Library staff to review experiences and to answer questions regarding their future plans to network these electronic publications. Testing of various electronic publications will continue on the DCRT lan, PUBnet, and Gopher.